


Arena Tourism Guide

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: In-Universe Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: Do you miss your favorite games? Do you long for that rush of adrenaline all year? With Arena Tours, you can revisit those moments at any time!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> This is set before Annie's games, which lasted around/less than a week and were probably the most disastrously executed games ever.

What a great hunger games we had this year! While the action can't last all year round, your enjoyment of past arenas certainly can. This season, we have introduced three new arenas as well as Arena Packages for the more extreme game enthusiasts among us. Order now and get 25% off your total travel package!

**Individual Arenas**

P$5,000 - Quarter Quells

_25th Annual Hunger Games - Wasteland_  
Cassius Vale's vision of a city destroyed by war began the Quarter Quell tradition with a bang and provided a chilling reminder of where we would be without the Capitol. This was also the first game to have muttations specifically engineered for it, specifically Casca Crane's Direwolves, Pigeonhawks, and Tactile Weed. Over twenty-five years later, this arena is a beauty to visit.

 _50th Annual Hunger Games - Poisoned Paradise_  
Rumor has it that Lucretia Underwood's young daughter, Victoria, inspired this breathtaking arena. While this may not be true, this arena's fantastical woodland scenery certainly could come out of a five-year-old's mind, and its toxic twists made it into a fantastic arena.

P$4,500 - Popular Arenas

_1st Annual Hunger Games - Coliseum_  
This is perhaps the simplest arena ever built, but that didn't make it any less enthralling; in fact, the lack of frills and scenery made it even more brutal. Little cover and even less shelter was provided by the half-destroyed stone structure, and its bloodless start quickly devolved into a days-long bloodbath that held the record for shortest games for over 60 years.

 _14th Annual Hunger Games - Arctic_  
This arena, covered in a layer of snow, looks to be a winter wonderland. However, during the games, it was anything but a paradise: all water was frozen, there was little firewood, temperatures stayed well below freezing, and wolf mutts were constantly on the prowl. Look carefully when you visit this arena - you can still find the brozen blood of many tributes!

 _32nd Annual Hunger Games - Labyrinth_  
This arena still holds the record for longest games. However, unlike many long games, this one managed to keep up suspense even in the bloodless stretches. Its ever-changing maze structure lent it an often absent interactive element as citizens drew maps and worked off of released details to guess the locations of the tributes in relation to everything else.

 _38th Annual Hunger Games - Lagoon  
_ This was a delightfully intense games with breathtaking scenery. As one of the games almost halfway between quells, this arena was used as a mock-up for the work and dedication required to pull off the 50th Hunger Games, and it shows in many small details. The detail on the sheltered lagoon where Beetee Latier won alone...

 _45th Annual Hunger Games - Quagmire_  
Inspired by the marshy lands of the Southern Wilds, this arena is home to the Gator, one of the most impressive muttations ever designed, and the Skeeters, the second mutt insect ever devised. Stay for a few days, bask in the warm sunshine, but be careful where you step; this arena was designed along the concept of unstable ground.

 _52nd Annual Hunger Games - Dungeon_  
This arena, also simple, is one of my favorites for its stubborn adherence to mood. Every inch of this place, from the claustrophobic walls to the science experiments to the surfeit of rat muttations, gives it an air of menace that no one since has managed to accomplish quite as well.

 _58th Annual Hunger Games - Gorge_  
This arena, showcasing the natural challenges of the Western Wilds, was the site of Cecelia Taylor's win via rockslide. The deep canyons give this arena a somewhat austere beauty, and the underdog story of the small girl from District 8 surviving the impossible is incredibly inspiring.

 _62nd Annual Hunger Games - Floodplain_  
This arena, marked by a lack of cover and strong floods, holds the current record for shortest games at 14 days. It was also one of the bloodiest games ever; only 3 tributes died outside of combat, and the infamous finale had Enobaria Stone ripping out Andronicus Hearthome's throat out with her teeth.

P$4,000 Upon Request - Other Arenas  
NOTE: Arenas are only toured in groups of eight or more.

**Arena Packages**

Gamemaker Specials \- see all the arenas of your favorite gamemakers in action!

 _P$10,000 - Cassius Vale_  
This Gamemaker dedicated his life to not only achieving his goals but achieving them in spectacular ways. His arenas are well known for their cutting edge innovation and ability to force tributes into conflict. (15th, 18th, 22nd, 25th, 32nd, 38th, 49th Hunger Games)

 _P$8,000 - Lucretia Underwood_  
This student of Cassius Vale specialized in arenas interesting not because of their tribute conflicts but because of her scenery. Her vicious use of muttations, poison, and deception marked a highly entertaining era of arena design. (40th, 43rd, 50th, 55th, 59th, 60th Hunger Games)

 _P$6,000 - Cicero Snow_  
The eminent Gamemaker of our time, Cicero's work is brutal in its simplicity. There are few intricate and delicate elements but plenty of carefully directed bloodshed. (53rd, 58th, 62nd, 67th Hunger Games)

P$9,000 - Game Changers \- Arenas that changed the games as we know them.

P$9,000 - Out With a Bang \- The arenas with the most exciting games and best entertainment value.

**Additional Features**

P$500 each - Gamemaker's Notes \- See what inspired the gamemakers, from initial conceptual drawings to new elements to challenges in the games.

P$500 each - Victor's Tactics \- How did they win? What was their strategy? Understand the victor's mind with this in-depth tactics look. Narration provided by Enobaria Stone, Brutus Mason, and other famous strategists.

P$500 each - Pre-Game Coverage \- all the action from before the game started. Default package focuses on the victor; $P100 upgrade includes coverage of all tributes.


End file.
